The Flying Sorceress
The Flying Sorceress is a Halloween-themed Tom and Jerry short. Plot Tom is dreaming about chasing Jerry through the house, as usual, but then collides with a table and breaks an ornament, causing him to be scolded by Joan. She says "Well, Mr. Clumsy every time you chase that mouse, you break something". While Tom cleans up the mess, he sees an advertisement in the newspaper for an intelligent cat as a creepy old lady's traveling companion, gets interested in the job, and leaves for the given location. Tom walks along a road and sees a creepy (haunted) house. He enters the place and a creepy witch (voiced by June Foray) comes in riding on her broom. Seeing the job is less appealing than he thought, Tom tries to leave, but the witch grabs Tom on her broom. She notes that he doesn't look much like a witch's cat, so she screams' "BOO!" at him, scaring him so that he rears up and all his hair stands on end. She then gives her broom a kick and they take off. Before the ride, the witch points out a cemetery containing seven graves, each with a previous applicant. Next to the seventh grave is an open one, reserved for Tom, marked "eight". She tells him that if Tom does not hang on, the grave will be for him. During the ride, the witch loses Tom & her hat. Tom had taken it and uses it to parachute down, but the witch grabs Tom. They return to the house and the witch tells Tom that he gets the job. Tom is left to sleep in a coffin. As the witch retires, Tom looks at her broom and decides to take it on a joyride. He gets the hang of riding a broom by himself, doing a few tricks, but hits a tree branch that almost slices his head off. Tom then flies by his house spying on Jerry, who thinks that he saw something. Jerry then opens the front door and gets knocked down by Tom, who then gets off the broom and points to Jerry. The broom hits Jerry and sweeps him into a dustpan and dumps him into a garbage can. Tom leaves and returns to the witch's house where the witch is waiting for him. She is very angry about Tom "stealing a ride" and casts a spell on the broom, saying that she'll give Tom a "real" ride. The broom takes Tom on a scary, painful ride, dragging his head through the ceiling, causing him to bounce down the stairs, and crashing into a table. The broom then acts like a pogo stick with Tom holding on to it. However, Tom wakes up to see Joan shaking the broom. Realising it was only a dream, Tom is relieved and goes back to clearing up his mess. He then decides to sit on the broom and gives it a kick. Before he can react, the broom takes off with him on it, sailing towards the night sky. Jerry and his owner look on and Tom's owner Joan sighs and remarks, "Now, what is that cat up to?". Category:Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Theatrical releases Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:1956 releases